Hero Incorporated (book)
Operation Throne |followed by= Darkest Abyss |released after= N/A |released before= Darkest Abyss }} Hero Incorporated is the first novel in the Hero Incorporated series by Sydney Flaire. This is the sequel for the novella, Operation Throne, and is followed by Darkest Abyss. Synopsis Clea Chase had been hiding from the government for seven years already ever since she purposely answer one-fourth of the exam wrong. But when she carelessly successfully solved a surprised Physics activity regarding nuclear parallelism with the use of simpler equations that had never been taught in school, she knew that she was doomed. Arrested for being a Genius, Clea was surprised to find out that she was to enter a boarding school in a secluded island called Hero Incorporated where all other Geniuses were trained and expected to work for the government afterwards. When she found out that there was so much more that there was in this strange school, she came across the infamous Teitr Equation that no one from the other students could solve. It appears that the reason that the government had been searching for Geniuses is to solve the Equation, and they've been waiting for Clea herself to unlock its secret. Plot Seventeen-year-old Clea Chase successfully solved a surprised Physics activity with the use of simpler equations regarding nuclear parallelism, techniques that no teacher teaches to a High School student, and because of that, she was arrested: simply because there was no doubt that she was a Genius, and being one was a crime. Clea expected to remain in prison until she awaited trial for the rumored execution once convicted, but she was surprise to find out that she was to enter instead a boarding school set in an island called Hero Incorporated. It appeared that the government were searching for young people like her through the IQ test that they were conducting when they were ten years old in order to be trained there; something that Clea had been avoiding for seven years of her life. During her stay in Hero Incorporated, she managed to earn friends with the other geniuses such as her roommate Jocelyn, the athletic Ashley, and the mute Maureen, as well as be in constant quarrel with the most popular girl Nina, whose root of anger towards Clea had sprouted at first due to her crush Clarence Connor’s interest towards Clea and later on, insecurity of Clea’s astonishing intellect. At the same time, Clea started to understand that she must fit in with the other students in order to keep on good terms with Detective Cain, the one who observed her movements every now and then, in order to find out more about the secrets and mysteries that truly surrounded Hero Incorporated’s existence. During this time as well, Clea caught the interest of Clarence, who started to develop feelings toward her just because he remember falling in love with her and even prove to her that he has a perfect memory with everything because of having hyperthymesia. Also, the strangeness of the other students made Clea be wary that everything was just a huge play being orchestrated by the government, and she started searching for flaws that could help her escape the asylum. When students started to disappear one by one, Clea and the others, including Nina, decided to investigate the case. On their way to solve the mystery, they were also slowly uncovering more and more secrets of the main reason why they are haunted and brought to Hero Incorporated in the first place; as well as the Teitr’s Astronomical Equation, which Clea managed to solve. It so happens that the government and Hero Incorporated itself had been waiting for someone to solve the Equation in order to start their mass production creation of much powerful armaments from dying stars. Clea and the others kept quiet about the Equation and started planning their escape, but Clea received a news from Detective Cain that her father had died, and she was not granted to return home for the funeral, saying that there was no body to be buried or burned for her father’s body was never found when his car crash to the sea. Detective Cain knew that Clea had already found the Equation, threatened her that she’ll kill her friends and he’ll forever haunt down other Geniuses for him to kill if he won’t solve the Equation. Clea said that Clarence had it memorized, and demanded Clarence to write down every part of the solution, and intentionally left a discrepancy almost unnoticeable. But, Detective Cain didn’t followed the agreement and still demanded their execution the following day. At the time that they were to be transported to the execution site aboard an aircraft, the rest of them revolted against the crew and gained control of the steer. They successfully shot down the convoy aircrafts and intentionally crashed their plane outside the country, to the place that their government deemed to be nothing but wasteland. Indeed a wasteland of post-apocalyptic world, they all agreed to continue running thereon from the government and Cain, who will stop at nothing to search for them the very moment they realized that the equation was faulty. Trivia Book Description * The cover features * The title, Hero Incorporated, was based on the location where the rest of the first book circulated on. * The narration was through Clea Chase's perspective. * The book was finished on Other Description Category:Books (real-world)